Running in the Rain
by Dancing Melon
Summary: AAMayL, Advanceshipping, SatoHaru. May goes to visit Ash, and neither of them expect what is going to happen between them. Rated M for a reason. One-shot for now.


**A/N**: Well, I haven't written anything in a while, and I was in the mood to, so I did. I wrote about Ash and May, because I think they are so darn cute together. This is somewhat AU, I guess, and there's some OOC-ness, but I haven't watched the show in a while, so yeah. Also, there IS sexual content. It is rated M for a reason, so if you don't feel comfortable reading that or if you plan on flaming me for the pairing/content, DO NOT READ IT! That's the warning! Anyway, I may continue this story, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe if I get enough requests to continue.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Pokemon, and probably never will. I just borrowed some characters to write a story.

**_Running in the Rain_**

* * *

Bright rays of the morning sunlight streamed through the blinds of a closed window

Bright rays of the morning sunlight streamed through the blinds of a closed window. Other than those small beams of light, the room was fairly dark. The sun's rays hit the eyes of seventeen-year-old May Maple, which caused her deep blue eyes to flutter open. She let out a small yawn, and began to observe her surroundings. She felt cold for some reason, even though the navy blue blankets on top of her were pretty thick.

"_Wait …_" she thought, "_My sheets aren't this color … where am I?! And why am I so cold—oh my gosh!_" As she peeked under the sheets she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything; which explained her low body temperature. "_What happened last ni—wait …_" May glanced over and saw her friend—well, now boyfriend—nineteen-year-old Ash Ketchum, was still sound asleep. She smiled softly at his sleeping face as she recalled the previous night's events …

_**Flashback**_

The rain was pouring down harshly, but May didn't care; she just kept on running. She thought that Ash felt the same way that she did, that she could finally tell him how she felt, but no, he was with some other girl. Dawn, or something like that, and he seemed pretty happy. "_They were laughing and seemed pretty close, so they must be dating,_" May presumed, the rain streaking down her face. Or were those her tears? She wasn't so sure at that point.

May was so focused on her thoughts about Ash and his "girlfriend" that she didn't notice that someone right on her tail. She stopped suddenly at a crosswalk and the person following her bumped into, causing her to fall forward. However, the mysterious stranger was quick with reflexes and caught her right before she hit the ground, and before she had time to scream.

"May, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked in a soft tone.

She looked up and saw that it was Ash who had bumped into her and caught her. His arms were still secure around her waist as she regained her balance. "I'm fine," she replied in a harsh tone, "so you can go ahead and get back to your girlfriend."

Ash looked confused at her response. "My … girlfriend? Um … you mean Dawn—" he saw her expression harden at that name, "May … she's not my girlfriend."

Now it was May's turn to be confused. "But … you two … you looked so happy, so I just assumed—"

"We were just talking, May. Me and Dawn were waiting for you to arrive, and I was telling her some stories, and we wound up talking about Brock and his obsession with women, which is why we were laughing." Ash noticed that May still looked kind of distraught, so he pulled her into a hug. "I noticed you running away, and I didn't know why, so I went after you," he paused for a second, since she wasn't hugging him back and he wanted to make eye contact with her anyway, "Why did you run off like that?"

May was still in a minor state of shock. First of all, she had made the silly mistake of thinking that Dawn was Ash's girlfriend. Second of all, he had just hugged her which had sent shivers up and down her spine. "_Why did he hug me?_" she thought.

"Um … May?"

She snapped out of it and looked into his puppy-dog brown eyes. "Oh … I'm sorry, Ash! I—I guess I was just kind of … um … well, you know … jealous," she stammered, blushing heavily and looking down at her feet.

Ash, once again, looked confused at her words. "Jealous? Of what?"

May looked at him, this time with a lot of frustration in her eyes. "You really don't know?" she asked, somewhat harshly.

"Because … I got nothing."

She groaned, and pulled herself out of his arms which were still around her waist. "Damnit, Ash, because I love you! That's why! That's why I came to Pallet Town in the first place, why I got jealous and ran off crying in the pouring rain—" she was cut off by his lips on hers. It took her a few seconds to realize what he was doing, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They stood there like that for a few minutes before breaking apart, and May looked into his eyes.

"May … I love you too. That's why I chased you in the pouring rain," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. His arms snaked their way around her waist again and their lips met once more, with a kiss more expected than the first. Suddenly, there was a rumble of thunder above them, and they parted and looked at the sky. The rain was still falling as hard as ever and now the wind was picking up.

"Ash … we should go back to your house," May said, grabbing his hand and running back towards the way they came.

Ash was a little startled by her quick actions but began running as fast as his new girlfriend, and soon they were back at Ash's apartment in Pallet Town. It was near his mother's house, so he technically didn't live quite on his own, since he still couldn't cook or do his own laundry.

He fumbled with his keys before finding the right one and swiftly unlocked the door. Dawn was gone, knowing that Ash had wanted to be alone with May to catch up, so he locked the door behind him and threw himself at May again, kissing her furiously. She responded hungrily, and kissed him back just as harshly.

Without their mouths parting, Ash carefully led her to his bedroom and opened the door. After that was closed, they separated as they weren't sure what was going to happen next.

"Um … May?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Uh … well, when you ran off, you left your bag outside and … um …your clothes now are soaked, and so are those … so … um …"

She smiled seductively and walked towards him. "Don't worry about it, Ash," she said sweetly as she began to trace circles around his chest. "I don't think I'll need any clothes tonight."

Ash felt himself blush, which caused May to giggle. He also felt something else, between his legs, but he didn't really need to worry about that right now. He smiled down at her, considering he was that much taller, and moved in to kiss her again. She kissed him back, and began to unzip the jacket that he was still wearing. He helped her by moving his arms from around her so that it slipped down to the floor. Ash did the same for her, and then they each began to remove the other's shirts. They stopped because they couldn't get their shirts off while their faces were connected, and they both started laughing.

"Well, we're not very good at this," May giggled as she tossed Ash's shirt to the ground.

He smiled, dropping her shirt and pulling her closer. "We'll get better," he replied, as their lips met again. They slid off the other's bottoms, not wanted to get the sheets soaked with rain water, and crawled on top of the bed. May pushed her body up against Ash's, running one hand through his hair and the other tracing lines up and down his back. Ash's hands went up to her bra clasp, and managed to unhook the garment on his first try.

May broke away from his mouth and smiled at him. "That didn't take you long," she teased.

Ash grinned sheepishly back at her. "I just got lucky," he admitted, sliding her bra off her shoulders and gently kissing her neck. He kept his arms tightly around her as he left a trail of kisses from below her earlobe to the top of her chest. May let out a soft moan of pleasure and Ash mistook it for one of sadness.

"Are you alright with me doing that?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

She giggled. "Yes, I'm fine with it, Ash! I _like_ it, so I do wish that you would continue."

He grinned and continued kissing down her breast, her stomach, and then he stopped at the waistband of her underwear. Ash brought his mouth back up to her lips and began kissing her passionately, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. May felt something in Ash's boxers press against her thigh, and it occurred to her that they still had things to remove. She slid her hand down his back to the waistband of his boxers and began to slide them down. May felt Ash smile against her lips and did the same thing with her underwear. Soon, all of their clothes were sprawled across the floor, without their lips parting once.

May's hand worked its way around to Ash's manhood, and now it was his turn to moan. He worked his fingers down in between her legs and began to move them in and out slowly, then getting slightly faster. They were both becoming restless with pleasure, and then they broke away from their kissing and both removed their hands. Their eyes met—blue and brown—and they both knew what was going to happen next.

"May …" Ash gasped, running his fingers through her damp brown hair. "Baby, are you sure you're ready for this?"

She blushed at the nickname Ash suddenly gave her—surprised that none of the other events did this to her—and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ash … I love you. And I want nothing more right now then for you to make love to me."

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you too, May, and I'll try not to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't," she said, connecting their lips again, this time with more passion. Ash took this as an invitation to move on top of her, which was exactly what she wanted. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he carefully moved inside her. May was slightly shocked at how fast his movements were, but she locked her arms around him and felt his thrusts start out slow and get gradually faster. She began moving with him, and they both moaned out each other's names until they knew it was over. Ash and May were both breathing heavily, and their eyes met again. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly and rolled off of her, and she turned to face him.

"I love you so much, May," Ash whispered, pulling her towards him.

"I love you too, Ash," she replied. May looked around and saw that the room was dark, except for a digital alarm clock which said that it was 10:31 at night. Her boat had just arrived an hour and thirty-one minutes ago, and at that she smiled. She nuzzled her face into his muscular chest and felt him pull the navy blue blankets over the two of them with the hand that wasn't around her as she slowly drifted off into sleep …

_**End Flashback**_

Ash's strong arms were still around her naked body, and May didn't want to move. However, she was curious about the time, so she looked over at the clock and saw that it was just after eight o'clock in the morning.

She sighed happily and scooted closer to her love, placing a kiss on his warm cheek. May then felt him move slightly, and he began to stretch. Ash looked over and his eyes met May's, and he jumped back a bit.

May rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too sweetie," she replied, rolling around so her back was facing him.

"Aw, May, I'm sorry! I just thought that what happened between us last night was just a dream, so I was kind of surprised when I saw you next to me. I still can't believe that you're my girlfriend now."

She slowly turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Oh Ash …you're not all that bad with romance," she said, kissing him gently.

He blinked, looking confused again. "Um … if you say so May."

May giggled, and pulled him into a hug. "Ash … I love you so much."

"I love you too, May," he said, hugging her back. Then, he remembered that they were both still naked, and he sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up, letting the blankets uncover her chest.

Ash focused on a spot on the floor so he wouldn't get to excited. "Um …we're still—"

"Naked?"

He blushed slightly. "… Yeah."

May laughed again and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Is that a problem?" she asked seductively.

Ash turned to face her now, and kissed her before replying,"Of course not, are long as you're okay with it."

She kissed him fiercely, pushing him back onto the bed and crawling on top of him, positioning herself right above his hard-on. "I'm definitely okay with it," she whispered into his ear, making him shiver with delight. She kissed him again and pushed him inside her, reliving what they had done just last night. Maybe running out in the rain wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

There, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it, and if not, still review as long as you didn't like it just because I wrote about Ash and May, or because there's sex. I _did_ warn you, after all. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flaming.


End file.
